


Things I Forgot I Wrote and Never Finished

by nosleeplouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosleeplouis/pseuds/nosleeplouis
Summary: Just as the title says, this is a bunch of things I forgot I wrote and never finished. Also some are no fandoms whereas others are 5SOS based... most are 5SOS based. Also they have no titles because they are probably about 3, maybe 4 years old. I just can never finish a work of writing, I don't know why.





	1. Liliac & Lucian

Her morning was going great. She woke up to the sun warming her skin, her boyfriend lying beside her looking peaceful as ever. The sun casted shadows against the skyline making them look like an airbrushed painting. Her charity banquet was today and she had shown up an hour before.

Liliac stood off to the side, watching as various people walked through the gates. She was a guest at the banquet but was playing a large role in the donations, her boyfriend was coming in to donate $100,000. While Liliac stared off into the crowd of people, waiting and scanning for her boyfriend, she started to worry. 

The press was lining up to get these donations on camera. The charity was for the local children's hospital. They called the kids "dreamers." Every dollar would help keep the hospital free to the public and would fund the children's creative minds. Liliac was under the influence that any extra money would be for a music room or an art studio. The hospital was in Long Beach and caused a lot of attention from the public and a few celebrities. Many of which had opinions on what their money should be used for, so they showed up to hand over a check so they could voice those opinions directly. 

But Liliac didn't care for those celebrities wandering the premise, she was waiting for Lucian. 

Brandon Mayfield, the CEO, stood in front the cameras accepting each donation with a bright smile and tears in his eyes. Liliac had already handed her donation over earlier that day but Brandon knew she was with Lucian so his eyes fell to her as he waited. A few cameras pointed towards her as she felt her hands clam up. She stared down to the ground for a moment and then shot Brandon a look. He lightly sighed and wiped his tears as he turned to thank the people who donated and the press for coming. Liliac felt her body shaking and tears start to well up in her eyes. Cameras still faced her as she felt herself come undone.

He didn't show.

Later that night she sent various texts and tried calling his phone. He never answered. Her mind started to think to anything and everything that could be wrong. She called his assistant, his secretary, the main desk as his offices but no one answered. He'd sent everyone home early. Liliac laid in bed that night worrying. He couldn't have just left her alone at the banquet without a reason or even a call. Something must have been wrong. 

10:00AM

The sun shines bright through the floor to ceiling windows. After a night of tossing and turning, worrying about when Lucian would call or get home, I finally got some rest. My phone lights up with a quiet alarm. I stop it and see that I'd slept in late. Still no texts or calls from anyone. This morning I had a meeting with Mercy but it seems I'd slept through it. 

10:23AM

I force myself out of bed, praying silently that Lucian was okay. Although I hope he's fine, I also hope he did something worth leaving me at the banquet by myself. 

10:54AM

Just finished getting dressed and showered. As I grab a quick breakfast I make a phone call to his assistant. 

"Mumford and Co., Bella speaking how may I help you today?" 

"Good morning Bella, it's Liliac. I was just calling to ask if you knew where Lucian was." I feel a bit at ease knowing she's at work because she'd probably have the day off if something happened. 

Her voice perks up at the sound of mine. "Ms. Cambridge! Good morning, uh Mr. Mumford is currently in a meeting. Did you want me to leave a message for him to call?"

I should feel happy that he's doing perfectly fine to go to a meeting but I can't help but feel annoyed and angry. "No, don't worry about it. Just wondering where he is." I bite down on my lip, thinking of my next plan of action. "Have a good day, Bella."

"You too, Ms. Cambridge." 

I put my phone back in my purse. The walk to my offices isn't far. As I step foot into the store, Mercy jumps at me. 

"Lily, you are front page on People magazine." She shoves the magazine into my hands. 

I'd barely even gotten in the door and I already felt overwhelmed. 

2016 Bachelor of the Year Leaves Girlfriend Stranded, reads the title. I flip to the page on the article. 

Lucian Mumford skimped out on appearing at a charity event. Seems like he's back to his bachelor ways. Girlfriend of two years, Lilac Cambridge, was left standing like a deer in headlights as she was asked for their donation. Lucian was never ready for commitment and he's not into charity work. C'mon Lilac, you should've known. 

"My name's Liliac, it's not Lilac!" I feel like I want to throw the article across the room but I need something to show Lucian.

Mercy grabs the magazine from my hands and points at it. "You didn't even read the whole thing." "I DON'T WANT TO!" "Okay, damn. I let you have your beauty sleep after seeing this on the news but it seems you need a few more hours."

I run my hand across my face. "It's on the news already?" "Sweetheart, it was out seconds after this happened." The chair behind me catches my body as I fall back groaning in annoyance. 

Mercy kneels next to me, rubbing my shoulder. "What did Lu say about this?"

I rub my eyes. 

"He won't return my calls and he hasn't read my texts." 

"Did something happen?" 

"No, his assistant said he was in a meeting so he must be fine."

"Are you going to be fine?"

"No."

12:15PM

I find myself walking faster as I approach his offices. My foot taps impatiently as I wait for the elevator. While taking deep breaths to calm my anger, I find myself tapping my fingers against the wall of the elevator too. When the doors open, I walk right past the confused secretary and towards his office. My heeled boots click against the tile causing people to look over. Bella notices me as I start to open his door.

"He's not in at the moment." She pipes up.

I raise a brow at her. "Then I'll wait." I shove the door open and make my way to the chair in front of his desk, magazine tucked under my arm.

12:50

The door to his office opens, I don't turn to see him. 

"Liliac, love what are you doing here?" Lucian asks as he places his briefcase down beside his desk. He leans against his desk, crossing his arms and looking down to me. 

I look up at him. "Take a seat." I say sternly. 

"I'd rather not." He scoffs.

"Take a seat, Lucian." I say a bit loud and angrily.

He never sits at his desk when I'm in his office, he feels sitting at his desk is for business only and he wants to be close to me when I'm visiting. But today I'd rather treat this like a meeting.

His eyes narrow at me. As he sits, I notice his eyes glance towards the various employees staring into his office windows. I bet he wished his automatic tinting was done.

As soon as he's situated in his seat I throw the magazine in front of him. He raises a brow at me, questioning why I'd be carrying around People magazine. Lucian's eye scan the page and he starts to realize why I'm here. 

"Liliac," He puts the magazine down. "I totally forgot that was yesterday." He rubs his temples and honestly looks upset with himself. He should be. "Baby," he starts with a whisper.

"No, don't 'baby' me. I'm angry." "You have every right to be, but please hear me ou-." "No, Lucian. You are a punctual business man who sticks to his schedule." I stand, starting to feel my heart race. "I was in that schedule, Lucian. You missed a meeting and it was with me. All I asked of you was to show up for 30 minutes and hand over a check. I even made sure you had an hour before and after free just in case something came up." I was seething.

"I got caught up in a meeting. As soon as I came back from it I was swamped with paperwork, I didn't even eat yesterday. Liliac, I was up all night working here trying to get things done. Everything sounds like an excuse one after another, but you have to understand that I truly forgot." He doesn't move from his desk, he just watches as I start to pace around the room.

I stop just behind the chairs and look over to him. "Why didn't Bella remind you?" My hand goes up to point in the direction of her desk. "She's your assistant. She's supposed to remind you of these things!"

Lucian shakes his head, not knowing what to say.

"We can't change the past. I can get over the fact that you didn't show but look, Lucian," I point to the article. "Look at what they're saying about you and I. They think you and I don't work well together. They think that you don't even care about me anymore. You went from playboy bachelor to a man ready for a commitment and they believe you could never change. You have some damage control to deal with. This is ruining your reputation." 

"I will have a talk with my reps." He speaks as though a simple demand will change everything.

I shake my head, staring at the man I love, thinking he's not understanding the severity of the problem at hand. "A talk with your rep isn't going to do anything, Lucian. People already think so many things about you. Missing this banquet was the cherry on top."

He stands from his desk, starting to get annoyed. "What the hell do you want me to do, Liliac? I can't change what happened! I'm going to try and fix this. I'll walk my check up to Mr. Mayfield tomorrow morning and I will post a public apology. I'll come up with some lie to make people think I'm not such a heartless prick."


	2. We're All a Little Mad

I can't find a thing to write about. This is fucking bullshit, bullshit I tell you. I might as well face plant into the pavement wearing a flamingo costume because that'd be a better story than this shit show.

"Romeo, where are you headed to?"

"The barber, Kalyn. Leave me alone." He turns his body towards the street as he takes long strides across it. Just as he gets half-way a car ignores the stop sign. Romeo's body hurdles over the car and onto the pavement. 

Like who the hell wants to read this monstrosity? 

I close my notebook and throw it on the floor next to me. "Baloney, Nat, it's baloney. Help me." 

Nat stares up at me with little interest, her head bobbing to the theme song of her kids show. 

"I wish you could talk, you're like my only friend here." My eyes dart towards the movement of people near the locked doors. They're all fighting to see out the windows of the doorway.


	3. Luke Hemmings

"So, why is it called a French kiss?" Luke curiously asks me.

I sit up and cross my legs, mimicking his stature. "Well, when all the men came back from WW1, they saw the French men kissing their wives very passionately and thought they should do that with their wives too. Hence, French kissing." Luke nods as I started to draw circles in the holes of my jeans.

"I've never actually liked French kissing." Like states, continuing his story ask I start to laugh. "You've never been kissed by a French girl, that's why." He still rambles on. "And you're a French girl, well French Canadian but that's close enough. I just don't think you'd be up for kissing me any time soon. I mean, you're beautiful and I'm pretty attractive, I think. I wouldn't want you to thi-." 

I push myself into my knees and press my lips against Luke's. It takes a moment for him to press back with the same force, almost pushing me back to my sitting position. I pull back after my tongue lightly swipes his lips. 

"It's very rude to interrupt someone while their speaking, I had a point that I was making." Luke stares at me with a bored look.

I roll my eyes and place my head in my hands as he start talking about French kissing again. A word catches my attention as he starts to speed up his thoughts. "Australian kiss, Luke?"

He smiles as his eyes catch mine. "Yeah, a French kiss but down under, gets all the ladies wet." "Lucas Robert!" I scream. "Save your voice for later, you'll need it." He winks.


	4. Cashton

"Well fuck." Ashton groans as he wakes up with someone else's hands in his pants. 

His body jolts as he feels the hand caress his lower stomach and a male voice mutter some gibberish. Ashton mumbles "please be Lucy" over and over again until he turns to see a handsome man laying with his head in the pillow. Ashton turns back quick, earning another caress as the boy turns his body away. In Ashton's mind he's thinking it's all a dream and going back to bed will get rid of the headache and the boy. 

So that's exactly what he does, he falls asleep.

Lucy pulls the door open to the cabana. Ashton had left the beach party early and she was concerned he had gotten sick. Of course, not concerned enough to pull herself from the local boys who occupied her time last night. 

Kyle lays sprawled across the floor with a few beer bottles around him. Anna walks across his body and into the kitchen, paying no mind to Lucy. Lucy just walks past the mess and to Ashton's bedroom. 

Her hand goes to the doorknob but it seems to be locked. 

"That's strange, why would Ash lock the door?" She jingles the door once more before knocking. "Are you okay Ash?"  
She asks quite loudly.

On the other side, Calum jumps from the bed and immediately regrets the decision to wake. He presses his palms to his eyes as the blonde raps at the door again. "Fuck me." 

His brown eyes glance at the bed, seeing a man lying in it and knowing he shouldn't have been in it. Nothing in his mind can bring him to remember the night before.

"Ashton, I swear I'll break the door down." 

Ashton. 

"Fuck, Calum." 

"Wait, wait. Ah, Ashton." 

"Shit." Calum grabs his clothes as fast as possible. Just as he finds his jeans, the door opens and the sandy haired boy wakes up. 

"I told you I'd-- who are you?" Lucy's eyes meet a very naked boy who's holding jeans in front of him. She steps closer to look him in the eyes. 

"Lucy, what are you doing? It's too early." Ashton mumbles into the pillow.

Calum stands awkwardly, waiting for someone to leave or something to happen so he can leave.

"It's 2 o'clock Ash." She snaps at him. Her mind still not wrapping around the idea of this boy being naked in Ashton's room. That is until she saw Ashton was partially nude. Lucy's head turns from boy to boy as she pieces it all together. 

Ashton starts to fully wake. He sits up, the blanket falling as he pulls himself into a seated position. He rubs his eyes and looks to the boy he'd hoped he'd only dreamed of. His stomach twists and knots as he watches Lucy raise an eyebrow. 

"You're gay?" 

"What? No!" His breath gets shallow as he starts to panic. "No, I'm not gay, Lucy." Ashton hesitantly looks to the boy. He can tell the boy's embarrassed, even more now that Ashton basically denied that everything that happened was nothing.

Calum just wants to leave. He wants to quit his job and never come back to this place. He's far beyond embarrassed. 

Lucy empathizes with the boy and sighs deeply. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'll be back to talk later, Ash." She shuts the door, making sure it doesn't open in case someone else sees them. 

Calum chews on the inside of his lip, waiting for Ashton to look away from him. 

Moments pass and Calum becomes annoyed. "Will you stop staring?" He snaps. 

Ashton's taken back at the sound of his voice. He looks down at the blanket laying in his lap. 

Calum takes this time to put his clothes back on. Just as he's about to abruptly leave, he can't find his phone. "Dammit." His eyes scan the messy room in hopes of finding his phone on the floor. 

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Ashton speaks up. 

Calum glares at the boy as he walks around to room, scuffing his feet to push the clothes around. "Yes, and I'm sure you don't want to remember any of it." He drops to the ground, dragging his hand under the bed.

"I didn't-- I just--" Ashton gets annoyed as he watches Calum look for his phone. "Listen to me! Stop looking around and listen to me!" 

Calum brings himself to his knees. "What?" He quips. "What more could you want? All I want is my phone so I can leave." 

Ashton's hand drags across the bed. He finds the phone and holds it to show Calum. "Listen to me for a few minutes and you can have your phone." 

Calum sighs and stand to his feet. "Okay, go." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm not gay." Calum huffs a laugh. "I'm not." Ashton reiterates. 

"Sure, baby." 

Ashton rolls his eyes, clutching the phone tighter. "What happened last night was due to the alcohol. It can't happen again." 

"Oh, it won't sweetheart." Calum drops his arms and leans forward to grab his phone. "Now give me my phone." 

"You aren't listening to me!" Ashton places the phone behind him.

"I'm all ears, babe." Calum says as he leans into Ashton.

"Don't talk about this with anyone." 

"Who would I speak with that knows the both of us?" Calum rolls his eyes. His hands grip onto Ashton's wrists as he pulls them away from his back. "Now, be a good boy and let me have my phone." 

"Get off of me!" Ashton's arm twists to grip Calum's wrist. "I could easily shove you off right now." 

Calum let's out a low disgruntled noise. "It honestly seems like you want me here, you won't let me leave." He smirks as Ashton's eyes soften and his grip loosens. It somewhat catches Calum off guard as he falls forward, having to quickly place his hands on the bed beside Ashton. His nose knocking against the smaller boy. He pulls back slightly but feels the need to close the distance. 

Although the two were just fighting, Ashton can't help but admire his eyes, his nose, his lips that suddenly attach themselves to his. A small moan escapes Ashton as Calum presses him into the bed. 

"Lucy, I'm not gay." Ashton stares at Lucy through the mirror. 

Lucy wipes her face with a makeup wipe as she speaks to him. "So you were playing connect four all night naked with him?" 

"I was drunk!"

Lucy turns with a sigh. "It's okay to be gay, Ash." 

"I'm not gay." 

"Fine, bisexual, or maybe pansexual. It's okay to like him." She goes back to removing her makeup.

"Luce."

"Was he a good fuck? Who topped? Did he have any kinks?" 

"Lucy." His eyes narrow.

Lucy innocently turns around. "What? He was hot." She laughs as Ashton rolls his eyes, clearly frustrated. "I want girl talk, Ash. Tell me about your night, don't think about it as something wrong. Just tell me how your night went. I won't judge you." 

Calum slides past his coworkers without notice. He'd have been out without seeing any of them if Ashton just gave him his phone, which so happened to have been in the bathroom not behind his back. 

As he reaches the entrance he lets out a heavy sigh of relief just as someone calls god him. His stomach tightens as his name is said from an older woman's voice. He turns to see his manager staring him down like a hawk.

"Where were you?" She crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently.

Calum takes a deep breath before stuttering a few words out. "I started working early."

Her eyes scan his attire. "You didn't clock in and your clothes are wrinkled." She gives him one last glance. "Change and clock in. This is your one and only warning, Hood." 

"Yes, ma'am." 


End file.
